


In My End is My Beginning

by TheLifeOfEmm



Category: Les Misérables (TV 2018)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fanart, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Barricade, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/pseuds/TheLifeOfEmm
Summary: Old men ought to be explorersHere and there does not matterWe must be still and still movingInto another intensityFor a further union, a deeper communion





	In My End is My Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leviafan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviafan/gifts).



> For the prompt, "I'd love to see any combination of the old men being friends somehow. Between gardening & books they have things in common, therefore they should be friends. Also they all need some. Friends, that is. Pre- or post-barricade, I don't mind which, although post-barricade friendships could keep Valjean from doing the usual wasting away. Maybe. And it would mean both Georges and Mabeuf weren't dead, a definite bonus."
> 
> Title from _East Coker_ by T.S. Eliot. View full-sized image on [Flickr](https://flic.kr/p/2gDTJhP).

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/48342847391/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
